Grow With Mr Kitty!
by trytocreate
Summary: ONESHOOT/ Pernah membayangkan apa jadinya kalau di dunia ini keberadaan mutan itu wajar? Dalam cerita ini, Donghae kecil menemukan seekor mutan, yang ia beri nama Hyukjae. Diantara binatang peliharaan lainnya, Hyukjae adalah kesayangannya. Bahkan, Hyukjae adalah temannya hingga dewasa./ Genre Fluff, bisa dibilang drabble dan cukup singkat. silahkan dibaca :)/ A HAEHYUK STORY


Title: Grow With Mr Kitty

Author: CLA

Rated: T

Genre: Fluff dengan sedikit bumbu romance dan family

Pair: Donghae & Eunhyuk from Super Junior

Disclaimer: I own the story. God own the casts. I just borrow their name.

Warning: BL(?), OOC, Typos, EYD, etc.

Length: 1.793 words

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Catch the kitty!**

"Donghae,"

Ibunya bersedekap dada, alis bertaut, wajah menampakkan ekspresi heran. Nada suaranya terdengar memperingatkan.

"Eommaaa~" Bocah 4 tahun itu merujuk. Tangannya yang menggenggam, mengepal erat, membuat sesuatu disana mengeluarkan isakan kecil.

"Lepas." Ibu menunjuk lantai dan Donghae menggeleng kepala keras. Junghwa menghela nafas. Ia berjongkok, menyetarakan tingginya dengan anak satu-satunya itu.

"Donghae," Ia membelai pipi anaknya, "Ibu tau kau suka menolong kucing atau anjing atau binatang apapun itu yang terlantar. Ibu membiarkan kalau kau mau mengadopsinya dan membuat rumah kita menjadi kebun binatang." Junghwa kembali menghela nafas. Matanya menatap seekor (atau seorang?) mutan yang terus berusaha untuk lari hingga akhirnya terkapar pasrah seperti kucing yang meringkuk karena ekornya ditahan Donghae.

Sebentar. Itu memang kucing.

Junghwa hendak memegang ekor mutan itu namun Donghae merengut dan menariknya menjauh dari sang ibu, menambah penderitaan si mutan kecil. Mutan itu mengeong, terdengar seperti menangis. Junghwa meringis.

Sepertinya itu sakit.

"Dengar dulu Hae," Junghwa kembali mendekati Donghae namun Donghae menghindar dan menyeret mutan kecil itu. Junghwa menghela nafas.

"Donghae, lepas dulu ekor-nya. Kasihan dia kesakitan."

"Tidak!" Donghae menggeleng keras. Genggamannya semakin erat, membuat ekor itu bergerak-gerak kesakitan.

"Oke." Junghwa menarik nafas, menahan kesabarannya. "Eomma terima kau mengadopsi binatang, tapi dia," Junghwa menunjuk si mutan kecil, "masih berwujud manusia. Dia pasti dicari orangtua-nya dan ingin pulang. Kita bisa dikira menculik. Mengerti?"

Donghae menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. "Tapi kan dia terlantar!"

"Dong-"

"Gak mau gak mau gak mau! Donghae mau punya _baby_ mutan!"

Junghwa menghela nafas. Ia terdiam. Anak satu-satunya (untuk sementara) ini, kalau tidak dituruti pasti tidak akan berhenti dan menggunakan tangisan sebagai jurus andalannya.

Tangisan. Sangat keras, berisik, melengking, dan membuat orang-orang menatap risih mereka.

"Dong-"

"Enggaaaaaaakk!"

Junghwa berdiri. "Oke. Ambil. Bawa dia ke kamar eomma."

Mata Donghae berbinar. "Oke eommaaaaaa~!" Donghae berlarian menuju kamar orangtua-nya. Junghwa membelalakkan mata.

"Donghae jangan di seret!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae melompat-lompat riang di atas kasur. Di sudut kasur, ibunya sedang duduk memangku si mutan kecil. Mutan itu menangis meraung-raung dan terlihat seperti ingin lari.

Semuanya karena Donghae.

Junghwa memijit kepalanya. Mutan yang dipungut anaknya minggu lalu ini baru sembuh total dan hari ini Donghae yang (sepertinya) tak mengerti apa-apa menarik ekornya, menganggapnya seperti mainan. Apalagi tadi Donghae seret sampai ke kamarnya. Tentu saja sakit.

"Mana yang sakit?" Junghwa bertanya halus seakan berbicara dengan anaknya sendiri.

Sebagai seekor mutan yang baru berusia SEKITAR 22 bulan, tentu saja ia hanya bisa menangis dan mengucap kata tak jelas seperti layaknya anak bayi. Oh! Kecuali, ia mengeong.

Junghwa menurunkan mutan itu di kasurnya. Ia melihat bagaimana tangisan mutan itu mulai mereda dan bagaimana dengan tubuhnya yang mungil itu, menuruni kasur dan berlari kearah pintu kamar yang tertutup dan mencakar-cakarnya. Sesekali mutan itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh. Junghwa meringis saat melihat kepala mutan itu terpantuk pintu.

"Hae, dilepas saja ya?"

"Tidak!"

"Dia mau pulang tuh."

Donghae berhenti melompat dan duduk menyilang, menatap ibunya kesal.

"Nggak!"

Junghwa geleng-geleng kepala. Ia membukakan pintu tanpa seizin anaknya dan melihat bagaimana mutan kecil itu mulai berlarian keluar. Junghwa tersenyum saat melihat mutan itu berlari-larian, dari gaya seperti manusia, hingga mengikuti instingnya berlari seperti seekor kucing. Mutan itu berputar-putar dan mengintip ke seluruh cela pintu yang terbuka, mencari dimanakah jalan keluar.

"Hiyaaaaa apa yang eomma lakukan?" Donghae menjerit dan mendorong kaki Junghwa hingga ia hampir tersungkur. Mutan itu menoleh dan berlarian panik, sementara Donghae mengejarnya terus menerus.

Lalu insiden yang sama kembali terulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sharing is caring!**

"Eomma?"

"Hmm?"

Ia yang berusia 6 duduk di samping Junghwa dan memiringkan kepalanya, memperhatikan aktifitas yang sedang dikerjakan ibunya. Ia ingat, ini namanya merajut.

"Untuk apa itu?"

"Untuk Hyukjae." Ibunya menjawab, tanpa menoleh pada Donghae. Donghae memajukan bibirnya.

"Hae Hae tidak dapat?"

Junghwa menghentikkan aktifitasnya. Ia menatap Donghae dan tersenyum, dikesampingkannya alat rajutan. Ia beralih mengambil satu topi kupluk yang sudah selesai dirajut dari plastik berisikan benang wol.

"Nah, ini punya Hae." Junghwa memakaikan topi biru muda itu, membuat Donghae tersenyum lebar. Hyukjae si mutan kecil memiringkan kepalanya dan menghampiri Junghwa dari ujung ruangan. Ia memeluk kaki Junghwa dan menatap dengan mata bulatnya. Junghwa mengangkat Hyukjae ke pangkuannya dan kembali tersenyum.

"Lihat siapa yang tertarik juga."

"Caca chuuuu?"

"Eh?" Junghwa mengernyit. Usia Hyukjae memang sudah mencapai 4 tahun, tapi pertumbuhannya berbeda dengan manusia biasa. Bisa dibilang, sedikit lambat dan bermasalah dalam komunikasi. Mengeong pada anak kucing jalanan yang marah saja ia kalah, apalagi berbicara dengan bahasa manusia?

"Caca chuuuu?" Hyukjae mengulang. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan menunjuk topi yang dikenakan Donghae. Sepertinya Junghwa, bahkan Donghae mengerti apa maksud Hyukjae. Terlihat sekali dari bagaimana Donghae memegang topi rajutannya sambil terus menatap Hyukjae.

Dia pasti mengatakan, 'Apa itu'.

"Oh, ini topi."

"Chaupiiiiii?"

"Topi."

"Chaouuupiiii?"

"To-pi."

Hyukjae mengernyit karena merasa kalimat itu susah disebutkan. Ia memajukan bibir dan kembali menatap topi baru Donghae. Tangannya menggapai-gapai topi yang dikenakan Donghae, membuat Donghae perang batin antara mau memberi pinjam topi barunya atau tidak.

"Ngauuu~!"

Mau. Dia pasti bilang 'mau'.

"Hyukjae juga punya sendiri, tapi belum jadi." Junghwa menunjukkan topi hijau setengah jadinya. Hyukjae memiringkan kepala tak mengerti, dan kembali menatap topi Donghae. Donghae yang tak tahan menjadi pusat perhatian orang, melepas topinya dan memakaikannya pada Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae mengerjap-ngerjap. Ia lalu tertawa senang dan terus memegangi topi baru-nya.

"Chaupiii!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Curiousity**

Donghae memajukan bibirnya, menatap Hyukjae yang berguling kesana-kemari tanpa menghiraukan sekitarnya. Mutan kecil itu tengah bermain dengan ekornya sendiri, sesuatu yang sangat biasa dilakukan oleh spesies kucing. Tak jarang Hyukjae memeluk ekornya sendiri dan menggosokkannya ke pipinya.

Donghae menggigit bibir.

Bocah itu sesekali menengokkan kepalanya, menatap bagian belakang tubuhnya yang tak memiliki ekor. Ia menatap Hyukjae, lalu menengok ke belakang lagi.

Donghae kecil menghela nafas.

"Hey, kecil-kecil sudah menghela nafas." Junghwa yang baru menyelesaikan cuciannya, kebetulan melintas di ruang tamu. Donghae menatap ibunya, dan memajukan bibir.

"Eomma, kenapa Hae tidak punya ekor juga?"

Junghwa memiringkan kepalanya dan melihat bagaimana Hyukjae asik bermain sendiri, lalu menatap Donghae yang sedang menatap Hyukjae. Tepatnya, ekor Hyukjae.

Junghwa menahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"Menurut Hae sendiri kenapa?" Junghwa mengacak-acak rambut Donghae, membuat bocah itu memprotes dan kembali meninggalkan Donghae untuk melanjutkan aktifitas rumah tangga lainnya.

Donghae berpindah, duduk bersila di samping Hyukjae.

Bocah 4 tahun itu menghentikkan aktifitasnya dan memutar kepalanya, menatap Donghae dengan mata besarnya, yang kurang lebih seukuran Donghae. Donghae menatap ekor Hyukjae yang tak bisa berhenti bergerak di lantai dan memberi tatapan kalau ia penasaran dan ingin. Hyukjae mengikuti arah pandang Donghae dan kembali menatap Donghae bingung.

Tangan Donghae bergerak mendekati ekor Hyukjae. Melihat gestur donghae yang seperti itu, Hyukjae tau Donghae ingin memegang ekornya dan ia hanya diam saja, namun tetap mengernyit bingung. Mutan kecil itu memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kok memegang ekornya saja Donghae ragu-ragu? Kan dia sudah sering menariknya.

"HaeHae mau ekor Hyukkie boleh?"

Hyukjae menggeleng, Donghae cemberut. Takut ekornya diambil (dicabut) Donghae, ia menariknya, nyaris membuat Donghae jatuh. Hyukjae memeluk ekornya protektif. Enak saja, memangnya ekor tempelan?

"Uuhhh!" Donghae geregetan. "Ya sudah deh, Hae boleh main sama ekor Hyukkie boleeeeeeeh?" Ia menawar.

Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Donghae curiga. Tapi yah, namanya juga masih kecil. Jelas saja Hyukjae melepas ekornya perlahan dan membiarkan Donghae yang kegirangan bermain-main dengan ekornya.

Awalnya Hyukjae merasa biasa saja, paling hanya merasa sedikit sedih karena ekornya dipinjam-pinjam. Lalu kemudian insiden penggigitan ekor oleh Donghae yang gemas berlangsung.

Dan Hyukjae menangis meraung-raung, membuat Junghwa sakit kepala untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Mommy, i don't want!**

"Tidak mau!"

Donghae bersedekap dada dan membuang muka. Ibunya terus menawarkan program beasiswa SMP ke luar negeri yang ia lihat sekilas di brosur sejak setengah tahun yang lalu dan Donghae selalu menolaknya, namun ibunya kerap mempertanyakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang.

"Masa kamu gak mau merubah pemikiranmu sih? Kamu yakin?"

"Yakin!" Donghae menjawab mantap.

"Sayang loh Hae, dengan kemampuan belajarmu yang sangat baik, kau bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah. Kau terus mengatakan takut kalah bersaing, tapi nyatanya kau mendapat nilai rata-rata tertinggi di sekolah saat pengambilan rapot kemarin."

"Eommaaaaaa!" Donghae menghentakkan kakinya jengkel. "Bisa ganti topik pembicaraan tidak sih?"

"Memangnya kenapa sih kamu tidak mau?" Junghwa penasaran. Donghae memajukan bibir, kepalanya menunduk. Kakinya bergerak-gerak tidak jelas.

"H-habisnya Hyukkie..."

Junghwa tak butuh Donghae menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia tentu saja mengerti. Donghae memang tak bisa dipisahkan dengan Hyukjae. Bahkan saat ia menyumbang-nyumbangkan semua peliharaan tangkapan Donghae sejak kecil ke orang lain, Hyukjae selalu ditahan Donghae, bahkan Donghae sampai merengek-rengek karena tidak mau Hyukjae ikutan di kirim.

Donghae kira Junghwa setega itu sampai menyumbang makhluk mirip manusia?

"Yah... Eomma tau kan Hyukkie..."

Kemampuan Hyukjae standar, tapi di sekolah khusus mutan, ia anak terpintar.

"Oke." Junghwa menjentikkan jari. Ia mengambil keputusan, "Program akselerasi untuk Hyukjae."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A Plan for a New Baby**

Melihat Donghae yang selalu melekat dengan Hyukjae bukanlah hal yang baru. Tapi melihat Donghae yang mencium Hyukjae, DI BIBIR, dengan pernyataan kalau ia hanya menyukai Hyukjae, adalah hal yang sudah mereka prediksi namun cukup mengejutkan.

"Ehm... Hae kau yakin pernyataanmu ini bukan iseng-isengan doang?"

"Aih," Donghae meletakkan _sandwichnya_, "Eomma, memang Hae kurang serius apa sih?"

"Kau serius tidak mau mencari pacar lain? Banyak loh perempuan di luar sana yang cakep."

Tentu saja Junghwa dan suaminya meragukan pernyataan Donghae. Demi Tuhan, Donghae baru masuk kelas 3 SMP, dan Donghae sudah berani mencium-cium anak orang sembarangan di depan rumahnya sendiri.

"Memangnya tidak boleh ya?" Hyukjae memajukan bibirnya. Bocah 12 tahun itu bergerak gelisah.

"Yah... Boleh sih-" Belum selesai kalimat Junghwa terlontar, Donghae sudah memeluk Hyukjae dan melompat kegirangan.

"Hei! Tunggu sebentar! Aku belum selesai!"

Donghae dan Hyukjae kembali duduk manis di depan meja makan, kali ini dengan senyuman merekah di bibir mereka.

"Syaratnya, Hyukjae harus bisa menamatkan program akselerasinya tahun ini dan Donghae harus mau mengambil beasiswa keluar negeri. Hyukjae boleh ikut."

Senyuman Donghae dan Hyukjae semakin merekah.

"Siap bos!"

Makan malam mereka kembali dilanjutkan dengan tentram, bahkan Donghae sudah merencanakan apa saja kegiatan yang harus mereka lakukan untuk mengejar target yang sudah dibentuk Junghwa.

Walaupun keputusan Donghae dan Hyukjae dihargai, bukan berarti kedua orangtuanya tidak kecewa. Mereka sudah membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan mereka akan berlangsung dengan seorang cucu di tangan, namun sepertinya niat mereka harus diurungkan.

Tepukan di bahu Junghwa menyadarkannya dari pemikiran panjang. Ia lihat suaminya yang tersenyum penuh arti dan saat itu juga Junghwa mengerti maksudnya.

"Apa kataku benarkan? Prediksi ku memang tak bisa meleset jauh." Itulah candaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu tak terasa berlalu begitu cepat.

7 tahun berlalu, Donghae dan Hyukjae yang kembali dari luar negeri disambut dengan sesosok anak kecil yang begitu mirip Donghae dan tengah memeluk kaki Donghae, satu-satunya yang bisa ia gapai karena ukuran tubuhnya yang mini.

Donghae dan Hyukjae saling bertatapan, lalu kembali menatap bocah yang tadi menyambar kakinya secara tiba-tiba saat ia baru keluar dari bandara Incheon.

Mereka tersenyum penuh arti.

Ya, mereka tau ini siapa.

"Kau pasti Lee Dongjae? Kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
>"Ne hyung~"<p>

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Halooo! Jumpa lagi dengan saya o/ Maaf ya hiatus gak bilang-bilang. Gak niat hiatus sih, tapi kelas 12 itu ternyata... sibuk banget. Aku sampe kaget. Halangan lanjutin ff banyak deh, dari masalah pendidikan, sampe kesehatan. Biarpun aku sering online SNS tapi gak berarti aku gak sibuk loh hahaha.

Thanks banget yang udah ngingetin aku tentang FF! Gak sadar FF-ku udah terlantar 4 bulan. Aku liat sekarang FFn sepi. BANGET. Masa iya dari semua FF yg ku follow, yg terakhir update (selain SunRi eonnie) sebulan lalu? Yang lain pada kemana? OAQ

Ehm... lanjutan author's note ini di baca di profile ya ^^ takut kepanjangan. Jangan males click profilenya oke, bakal ada beberapa penjelasan hahaha

Btw, thanks bagi yang masih setia stay di FFn dan ngebaca FF karangan saya! Kalian cuma numpang view pun, rasanya berharga banget!

See you!


End file.
